Installation 01 (video game)
Installation 01 is a fan-made first-person shooter ''Halo'' game being developed for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux operating systems, using the Unity 5 game engine. Its aim is to bring back the classic Halo gameplay experiences found in Halo 2 and Halo 3 for the PC community. The game has been approved by 343 Industries as it's within the bounds of Microsoft's Game Content Usage Rules.[https://installation01.org/updates/1498670180 Installation 01 - Community Update, Friends in High Places] Development Late-2013 Installation 01 has been in development since late 2013. Started out as a hobby project for TheChunkierBean, the game quickly gained in popularity on the site HaloMaps. Eventually, TheChunkierBean started recruiting team members from HaloMaps to assist him with his project. The Installation 01 ''team quickly grew in numbers and began preparing for their first public demo for the Halo: Custom Edition livestream known as CE3 . 2014 During the year of 2014, most of the ''Installation 01 team's focus was CE3 2014. However, many pitfalls occured during the months leading up to the livestream. Many things from coders departing, to many members becoming too busy with their own personal lives. Suprisingly, the Installation 01 team managed to find a coder and prepared a demo in less than 5 days. The CE3 demo consisted of 1 multiplayer map (a remake of High Ground) and only had the option of Slayer for gamemodes. Each game hosted could support a maximum of 16 players. Only two guns were present in the demo: the Assault Rifle and the Sniper Rifle. CE3 2014 aired on July 19, 2014 with Installation 01 as one of the applications shown and presented by TheChunkierBean and 343iChurch. After the event ended, Installation 01 was met with some negative criticism. Fans were expecting much more from the fan project after what seemed like a decent amount of months of development. Taken the comments of the game in stride, the Installation 01 team began moving foward to making the game much more playable and visually pleasing. However, the game wouldn't be making another apperance until almost a year later. 2015 2015 would prove to be a troubling time for Installation 01. ''Experiencing the same problems of the previous year, the team wasn't getting far with the game. An update in March was released and brought aboard many new members but the gameplay was still non-exsistent. During July of 2015, the team picked up a coder who had previously attempted making a Halo-based game in Unity. From July to November the ''Installation 01 saw a massive growth in development. Towards the end of November, the team decided it was time to show everyone the progress of the game. The Gameplay Teaser for Installation 01 was released on November 23, 2015 to critical acclaim. The game was shared on Reddit and other social media outlets throughout the day, with articles written by VG247, Kotaku, PCGamesN and other sites over the course of the next few days. While the game was very well recieved, many people found problems with the graphical side of the game. With the team focusing its majority of development on gameplay, the visuals weren't up to par. The team took this feedback and began looking for more Unity developers experienced in writing custom shaders and other graphical skils. 2016 was looking very promising for the Installation 01. 2016 With a great new community awareness of the project and a team with high hopes, Installation 01 was on track. Sadly, things didn't go as planned. The network API that the team used was a free version of the full subscription-based package. Limited concurrent player count and limited calls that could be made across the server, the Installation 01 team had to make a costly decision. Using a new API that was a one time purchase and no limits, the team had to scrap everything they had of the game and start fresh. This lead to a good deal of wishful thinking, which helped them create a better foundation for the game. However, many team members were put off by this decision and decided to leave the project, causing development on the game to stall. In May of 2016, the team was approached by fellow communtiy member TheSpartacat. TheSpartacat was a part of an eSports organization known as PBL Halo and asked the team if they wanted the organization to run an ad for the game during a tournament stream. The Installation 01 ''team jumped on the offer and began preparing for the event. The stream was in a week and the team had to scramble together to present a showable version of ''Installation 01. After spending the last two days before the deadline awake, the team finished the June trailer. The June Trailer Spot of Installation 01 preimered on PLG Halo's livestream and YouTube on June 8, 2016. Source